


Chestnut

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [26]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Guro, M/M, Masturbation, Snuff, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Medic loves to play with his modified Scout. He's such a nice little plaything.





	Chestnut

Installing Scout with a cunt was the nicest present Medic had ever given himself.   
Scout was tied, intricate knots around his wrists keeping his arms behind his back. A ball-gag kept him from screaming, but his big baby-blue eyes were full of tears, drool seeming to flow freely around the gag.   
And the more Scout squirmed, the more the point of the sawhorse ground against his new and overly sensitive clit.   
Medic hardly knew one's body could turn that red without some sort of dermal burn.  
And the more Scout tried not to get off on this, the more he got off on it.  
Medic drew the crop back, striking the small of Scout's back, making him jolt, accidentally grinding his new sex against the wooden apex, the point digging into him just right. Every strike was sharp, stinging, and every strike drew a squeal from Scout as he jolted and ground himself against the wood. He moved until he came, back arching, cunt squirting, screaming around the gag.  
Medic was glad he'd soundproofed their little playroom.  
Picking up two weights, Medic gauged the, settling on the heavier ones. He tied them to Scout's ankles, watching as the boneless post-orgasm bliss turns into terror. The weights place more stress on his hips against the wood, legs pulled from the hips with sickening snaps.   
And the metal slots into place just so between the pieces of wood that form the apex, the angle of stress on Scout's cunt.   
He gives a shriek, trying to get away and only succeeding in carving up his little cunt, squirting blood instead of a stream of cum. It only takes a few moments before the metal makes its way to bone, stopping there.  
The sawhorse is bloody and it seems Scout has cum messily again and bloodily and he looks pale.  
Medic only regrets that he'll have to spend time cleaning up after this. But for now . . .   
For now, Medic strokes his cock languidly, watching blood fall to the tile, staining the ceramic, the grout. It's a beautiful and dark crimson.


End file.
